Ross finds Margaret
by forget-me-not-doff
Summary: Ross Poldark dances a quadrille with Elizabeth but knows that his efforts to steal her from Francis are futile. He's frustrated and fed up so goes to find Margaret for some saucy adult fun. (Story resubmitted. I hated having to delete my lovely reviews but needed to correct some grammar and update the content. Thank you to previous reviewers)


Ross left the party angry and frustrated. The combination of a close encounter with Elizabeth and then having to endure ridicule from that insufferable George was more than he could bear.

Why did Elizabeth continue to reject him? Their connection was so strong, he knew she could feel it too as they had danced. She was cold at first but eventually relaxed after a few short moments.

As they danced a quadrille, Ross was entranced by her beauty. They moved in time and in rhythm to the music as they embraced and made contact. With her face was just inches away from his, he resisted the urge to kiss her and had to control his instinctive desire to confess his love. They held hands and her skin was silken. The touch sent shivers of delight through them both and he imagined how those hands would feel on his naked body. Ross admired her lips and her elegant neck, knowing they were a direct link to her sexual core and her tits spilled over her dress ever so slightly so that they quivered as she moved. He wanted to nuzzle them and wallow in their softness.

It was clear to everyone in the room that Ross still yearned for Elizabeth. Francis especially felt threatened when he saw the way Ross looked at his wife, the way his eyes seduced her soul and flirted with her feels… Ross was eye fucking his wife! He was blatant, indiscreet and predatory! Elizabeth's smile was a smile that Francis didn't recognise. She was thrilled as Ross conveyed his wanton desire for her!

When the dancing stopped, the pair snatched a few more precious minutes together. Oblivious to others, they shared laughs and shamelessly enjoyed each other's company. Ross had Elizabeth all to himself, and for a little while he was in seventh heaven. Being with her felt so natural.

He still loved this woman, all he ever wanted was to make her his, to make love to her every day for hours and own her heart forever but for now it wasn't to be. The fantasy was shattered as their fun was interrupted and George teased him about Ruth Teague.

Ross urgently needed some comfort and he knew just the person who could help.

He headed off to the Red Lion hoping Margaret would be in there looking to make a penny or two.

He saw her straight away in her trademark red dress and sporting cherry red lips. Her dark curls were embellished with a few red tresses that fell over her shoulder and a beauty spot drew attention to her flirty eyes. To complete her tarty look, she wore a red ribbon around her neck. Margaret was attentive, attractive and she did good trade.

Ross caught her eye as he strode over to the bar and ordered a sharpener to settle his nerves.

Margaret made her way over to Ross because she sensed his need.

'May I be of service me lord?' Margaret asked with a knowing smile.

'One service is all I require!' Ross answered as he took her hand and briskly led her upstairs.

Before they made it to the top of the stairs, Ross was already beginning to undress. He removed his tie with one hand and then began to unbutton his waistcoat. They entered a room which was dominated by a four poster bed upholstered in crimson and trimmed with sumptuous tassels. Candles flickered, a jar of lavender sat on a shelf, the fragrance filling the room. The setting was private and intimate, the mood was sensual.

Margaret was keen to entertain. She poured some wine and offered it to Ross who knocked it back quickly.

'What do you seek me lord?' she asked.

He didn't utter a word. Ross was kicking off his boots and threw his coat onto a chair. Other clothes followed, and landed in a pile on the floor where he stood. When he was down to his shirt he removed his tricorn hat and for fun he hung it on his hard begging cock. He gave Margaret a coy smile as he watched her remove her bodice.

As her beauties swung free, Margaret introduced them. 'Let me acquaint you with Thunder and Lightning!'

She guided his hands towards them. He squeezed them firmly and moved in to taste them, teasing her nipples with his stubble. Margaret reached for her glass of wine and took another mouthful. She poured the remainder down her chest and watched as Ross guzzled, tugged and greedily lapped at her sensitive flesh, then when he'd finished worshipping her puppies, Margaret dropped to her knees and removed the tricorn.

Her eyes widened. 'Captain Poldark!' she playfully exclaimed. His cock was glorious! Standing hard and proud, it was framed by a thatch of dark hair that sprouted down onto the top of his muscular thighs. The tip peeped out from the foreskin and strained for some contact which would deem it unstoppable.

She looked up at Ross. He looked hot with desire, his dark curls playing around his tanned face, his intense eyes and fervid expression. 'Do not fret sir' she said 'there will be no charge for this service.'

With that, she took his cock and worked it with her hands. Ross shut his eyes and groaned with pleasure as she touched him, her nail grazing the length of his shaft. Margaret couldn't wait to feel Ross in her mouth and she kissed the tip, circling with her tongue, tasting his wetness. She hungrily slid her lips down his length all the way to the base. It was a struggle but she like to hear him whimper... Up and down she went as Ross held on to her hair and thrust to meet her eager mouth. His whimpers turned into full on growls 'Suck as hard as you like! It won't hurt me!'

He was brought to the edge but needed to fuck. His lust for pussy was too great. 'Get up Margaret' he gestured her towards the bed.

She sat on the edge and Ross pushed her back. He lifted her skirt and loosened her petticoats. 'Lift!' he ordered as he whipped them off. He parted her knees spreading them wide and began to explore her slippery warmth. Margaret was as wet as wash day! He used two fingers for his intimate inspection, his thumb feeling her swollen clit. Inside she was soft, engorged and ever so tight.

Impressed, he withdrew his fingers, lifted them to his lips and savoured her scent as he stroked himself with his free hand. Margaret glanced at his fist as it moved. In a sultry voice she told him, 'I could remedy that me lord.'

Wasting no more time, he positioned himself over Margaret and guided his cock into her. They both gasped in unison as Ross completely filled her needy hole. Margaret reached up under his shirt to caress his thick mat of dark chest hair and when she found his nipples he squirmed with delight. His torso was rock solid, every muscle defined under her excited touch.

She held his hips as his arse circled and bucked and then pinning her down with his weight, he slid his arms around her body. Grabbing her arse with one hand and her shoulder with the other, he humped her hard and fast, then slow and deep... kissing her mouth to make it quiet.

Margaret couldn't remember a fuck that was so delicious and as she climaxed hard she pulled Ross deeper still, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Ross imagined Elizabeth.

His eyes glazed over as he rode Margaret like a wild animal. Ramming into her, he forged himself balls deep before he pulled out, threw his curly head back and spilled his sticky load over her stomach. Margaret relished his sex face as he let out a noisy groan that tailed off before he collapsed, panting, on top of her.

Margaret held him close as he drifted off into a fluffy satisfied sleep.

When he woke, Ross was startled and disorientated, cringing as he suddenly remembered his location.

Margaret understood. Looking over, she smiled 'You don't say much me lord, but perhaps you don't pay me for my conversation!'...

Ross smiled, hauled himself up in the bed and blushed. 'My apologies, I was not in a talkative mood last night.'

His shirt fell off at the shoulder exposing a sweet spot. Margaret eyed his collar bone and then took hold of his hand to examine it.

'A rare hand' she whispered. 'Captain Poldark, you have skills like no other and an appetite so incredible, that you could serve yourself to every Cornish maid and still feel peckish!'

Ross smouldered and with a naughty twinkle in his eyes he replied , 'In that case Margaret, are you ready for the main course?...'


End file.
